


Men in Uniform

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @Stephizzle94 ooooooooo grl. idek. something sexy. smutty like, dom!castiel. it can be an au, or canonverse im not picky. you have total creative rule in this >//3//<A/N: I’m sorry this might not be the best dom!Cas. These are a bit difficult for me to write at times, but I need the practice :)





	Men in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @Stephizzle94 ooooooooo grl. idek. something sexy. smutty like, dom!castiel. it can be an au, or canonverse im not picky. you have total creative rule in this >//3//<  
> A/N: I’m sorry this might not be the best dom!Cas. These are a bit difficult for me to write at times, but I need the practice :)

There was something about a man in uniform. You had a feeling it was the authority that came with it. Some men couldn’t pull it off to save their life, but then there were others. That were meant to wear that uniform. Like your husband, Officer Castiel Novak. It wasn’t even just the uniform by itself. It was how he seemed to stand a bit straighter, how his voice was a little more firm, and the way that he walked into a room and took charge. Needless to say, it was like you married your wet dream. You’d been together since college, and the two of you decided to have some fun for your anniversary.

At the moment you were preparing for your special night. You had purchased a sexy cop uniform and were showering, making yourself smooth. He would be ‘reprimanding’ you, and you would offer to have a bit of fun for him to forget it. Licking your lips, you couldn’t wait for him to ‘pull rank’. You’d asked for this type of night for some time, but Cas hadn’t been too open to it. The closest that you’d come was stripping him from his uniform when he got home after a long shift.

Your blue button up was unbuttoned down to your cleavage, showing off just enough. You had it tied just above your navel. Your dark blue skirt hugged your hips perfectly, the pleated fabric went to mid-thigh. Around your hips hung a black belt. Peeking out from under your skirt were the straps to your garter belt, holding up your sheer black thigh highs. Your outfit was completed with a pair of shiny black heels.

Cas was on his way home, so you made your way downstairs to meet him. Just as you stepped off the final step, the door opened. Looking your husband up and down, you bit your lip. Cas smirked at her as he slowly shut the door behind him. “Even better than I pictured.” He told you, moving towards you smoothly.

His arm snaked around your waist, pulling you close. “You always look good in your uniform.” You told him, your hands moving up his chest. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you breathed him in.

“Now, get your ass up stairs, we have some business to attend to.” He ordered you, giving your ass a swift pat.

You nodded. “Yes, Officer Novak…” You said sweetly, turning and making your way upstairs, putting a bit extra sway in your hips. He waited a moment, enjoying the view or your bare ass. Quietly, he followed you up, already growing hard at what was to come. Cas followed you into your shared bedroom and shut the door. “I think that some disciplinary action is in order, don’t you?” He asked, moving much like a predator. 

“Yessir.” You agreed, eyes on the floor.

“Turn around, hands on the bed, spread them.” His voice was firm, and went right through you. Without a word, you did exactly as he said, your skirt moving up a bit. Moving to stand next to your hip, his left hand gently lifted your skirt the rest of the way. “I think 10 is a good number, don’t you?”

Licking your lips, you nodded. “Yes, sir.” You agreed.

“Count.”

His hand came down swiftly. “One, sir.” You started, looking forward to the rest. “Two, sir!” You breathed. “Three, sir…” With each one, your voice became closer and closer to a moan. Cas rubbed over the pink flesh of your backside, soothing it so slightly. “Thank you, Officer Novak.”

Stepping back, his eyes moved up your legs. “Come here.” His blue eyes watched as you stood up and took a step towards him. “On your knees, you know what to do.” He gave you a slight smirk that made you melt.

One one smooth motion, you moved to your knees. Reaching up, you quickly undid his pants. Gripping the sides, you pulled them down to his thighs, his erection springing free. You grasped his cock and began stroking him. Licking the tip, you moaned at the taste of him. This was something you’d never get tired of. You licked the underside of his shaft before taking him in your mouth. Bobbing your head up and down, your eyes closed.

Cas ran his fingers through your hair, gripping it towards the back and giving it a tug. Pulling you up by your hand gently, he licked his lips. He kissed you roughly, back you towards the bed. “How would you like me, sir?” You asked, looking up at him through your lashes.

“Hands and knees, princess.” He told you.

“Yes, sir.” You kissed over his jaw before giving it a nip and turning to crawl up the bed.

Cas slipped off his shoes and kicked pants off, leaving his shirt and tie in place. Slowly, he moved up the bed to kneel behind you. “Tell me what you’d like. I want to hear you ask for it.” His hands moved over your ass.

“I want you to fuck me, sir.” You told him, glancing over your shoulder. “Please.”

He chuckled, teasing your folds with the tip of his cock. “We’ll get there.” As he moved himself up and down, he teased your entrance by slipping in ever so slightly. Finally, he pushed his hips forward, sliding into you completely. “So wet for me.” You could hear the pride in his voice, knowing that was all for him. 

Gripping your hips, Cas pulled out almost the whole way out before slamming forward. “Oh!” You moaned. “Cas!” You gasped as he continued with his pace, his grip tightening.

Cas groaned, his head falling back. “Let me feel you cum, baby. Work for it.”

When you felt him stop moving, you started rocking back and forth. You moaned as you slammed yourself back onto him. “Cas, fuck, babe.” You were close. Feeling his hand come down on your ass once more, you cried out, clenching around him.

He resumed his thrusts, leaning forward as he kissed your back. You felt his thrusts become erratic before holding himself still, pulsing inside you. “Oh, fuck, Y/N.” He groaned.

When the two of you were lying comfortably together, you gripped his tie and pulled him close. “That was an amazing first round.”

Cas smirked. “We still have handcuffs to play with, too. I’ve been thinking all day about what I want to do to you.”


End file.
